


Bard's SixFlags & Superfund over Veronaville

by awessasims



Category: The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 2 (Video Games)
Genre: The Sims 2, veronaville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awessasims/pseuds/awessasims





	Bard's SixFlags & Superfund over Veronaville

[](https://imgur.com/VQr0fj8)

Who says the Mouse House is the most magical and happiest place on Earth? At Bard's SixFlags & Superfund over Veronaville every trip to our park is an adventure—just try leaving with all of your major organs functioning at full capacity!

Located off scenic Old Highway 86 South Loop NE and Molten Valley Parkway, and built over a site ~~barely~~ recently de-listed from the EPA national database, Bard's SixFlags offers guaranteed good times for the whole family! 

Is a legal divorce out of your price range? Has Grandpa's hospice care sunken your mortgage and broken your bank? Is it time to celebrate yet another birthday for a co-worker or a boss who has driven you damn-near postal? Well, round up the spouse and Grandpa and your deserving workmates...and host a party for them at Bard's SixFlags! Drop 'em off at the gate while you "go park the car"—and don't come back! Our party facilities, located in the bowels of our beautifully condemned gas plant, are kitschy, cool and fabulously fatal. In about six months you'll be enjoying peace of mind, good will, and a host of good eats and conversation stemming from all of the funeral receptions you'll be attending. All perfectly legal and with no threat of jail time!

For you thrill-seekers, come master our famous water rides, like: the Benched Bi-Polar Bi-Plane of the High Seas where you'll gobble down a handful of 'shrooms, strap on straight jacket and let your mind take you where it may...but not our plane, cuz we don't have the insurance. Or, the Viking Raiders on the Pond...where the treacherous surf blows through your hair as you row from one edge of a babbling brook to the other.

[](https://imgur.com/0nCZdDA)

Come ride our world famous Custrel's Carousel or hop on our Fare Thee Well Ferris Wheel and give your dangly bits a little airing out as you rise high atop the Park for a bird's eye view and a break from the fumes below. The park boasts a skate path, picnic areas, a tot lot bumper car rink, hot air balloon rides and several fine refreshment stands throughout.

[](https://imgur.com/j3cGINN)

And don't miss our Halloween Fright Fest! Brave Horatio's Haunted House and see what the ghosties and ghoulies have in store for you as they try their level best to hasten your journey to the other side.

[](https://imgur.com/aM0TF1N)

Bard's SixFlags & Superfund over Veronaville...come one, come all—if you're lucky, come back!


End file.
